Television and Films Season 8
Television shows and films shown in Season 8 {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"| Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"| What's on !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"| Episode !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="145"| Who's watching !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"| Episode Order |- |rowspan="2"| || NBA Playoffs || Family Goy ||align="center"| Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| With every other player suspended or arrested, Luke Walton is the only one left in the game. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Annoyed and Confused || Family Goy ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter catches some television before bed. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Road House || Brian's Got a Brand New Bag ||align="center"| Brian, Peter ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter is inspired by Road House. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Die Hard || Brian's Got a Brand New Bag ||align="center"| Brian, Rita ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Brian shows Rita his scene in Die Hard. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hannah Montana || Hannah Banana ||align="center"| Brian, Stewie ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie shows Brian Hannah Montana. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Security tape || Hannah Banana ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Chris reviews his surveillance camera footage. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || World's Wildest Police Videos || Quagmire's Baby ||align="center"| Chris ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Chris finds a tape with the Flintstones episode of World's Wildest Police Videos. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Bigoted Songs CD commercial || Jerome Is the New Black ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys watch a commercial for a CD collection from when bigoted songs were acceptable. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's animal rights presentation || Dog Gone ||align="center"| Quahog Community Center attendees ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian presents a film for animal rights. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Carter's video will || Business Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Kenneth Gould ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Carter's lawyer presents his video will. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Toy commercial || Business Guy ||align="center"| Peter, Lois ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter shows Lois what he wants for Christmas. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Big Bang Theory || Business Guy ||align="center"| Carter ||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter forces Carter to watch The Big Bang Theory. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lawrence of Arabia || Big Man on Hippocampus ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The family watches Lawrence of Arabia in its original super widescreen format. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter and Lois' honeymoon video || Big Man on Hippocampus ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Lois tries to spark Peter's memory by showing him their honeymoon video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || Go, Stewie, Go! ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Brian is surprised that Stewie continues to watch Jolly Farm Revue. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jolly Farm Revue || Go, Stewie, Go! ||align="center"| Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie reviews his performance on the American version of Jolly Farm Revue. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || TMZ || Peter-assment ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Peter shows the family when TMZ picks up his footage of Richard Dreyfuss. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || A Backhand For Sally || Peter-assment ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter watches a film with Robert Mitchum and is surprised when the film talks back to him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Class Holes! || Brian Griffin's House of Payne ||align="center"| Griffin Family, Joe, Bonnie, Quagmire, the cast of Two and a Half Men ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Everyone gathers to see the premier of Brian's show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Big Jaws || Brian Griffin's House of Payne ||align="center"| Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter gets his show on their air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || How Henry Kissinger Met Your Mother || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| Everyone gathers to see the premier of Brian's show. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 || Brian Griffin's House of Payne ||align="center"| Peter, Meg, Chris ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| The kids want their turn to play the Xbox 360. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dirty joke world monitoring station || The Splendid Source ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, The Dean ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The guys get to see the control room for the world's dirty jokes. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dirty joke world monitoring station || The Splendid Source ||align="center"| Peter, Joe, Quagmire, The Dean ||align="center"| 1a |- |colspan="6"| A Best Man starts to bomb at a wedding reception. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Kitchen || Something, Something, Something, Dark Side ||align="center"| Griffin Family ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The Griffins start to watch a new show from Alan Sorkin. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Nature....with a guy named Terry in it || Partial Terms of Endearment ||align="center"| Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian ||align="center"| 1 |- |colspan="6"| The kids pass the time while Peter and Lois attend her college reunion. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Abortion Madness! || Partial Terms of Endearment ||align="center"| Peter ||align="center"| 2 |- |colspan="6"| Peter is shown an anti-abortion video. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Television Shows Category:Films